Untitled 10DK
by No poison
Summary: being a secret agent is hard. Specially when you need to keep everything a secret. its even harder to be secretly in love with a secret agent which is impossible when you go on super secret missions- this is a love/spy story,shh...its a secret...
1. Chapter 1 stolen cars

Chapter 1 Stolen cars

"hey," came a voice from down the hall getting closer and closer by each second as the door opened. "I'm the first this ti-"

"Nope not this time…" came a feminine voice when the first turned to face her with shock and anger battling in his eyes and a disappointed look took over his face. " I rule now!"

"ugh!" he said walking to his desk. "you Chiharu, will pay! I was about to get three days of being first in a row for work and I deserve having free coffee for a week!"

"oh, cool it now…" she said in a childish tone and "you'll get free coffee! But I think you have to pay for the first one so you can wake up soon!" she started laughing as soon as she finished her statement.

"oh, shut it your letting flies in!" he said in a disgusted voice.

"hay!" came yet another feminine voice " no one starts the fight without my presence Takashi!"

"-snort- oh ye, your right! What was the last time you won an argument again?" said Takashi.

"you-" she couldn't finish, because yet another voice came to hearing.

"Tomoyo-chan don't be mad!" he said in a comforting voice. "he's a goof!"

"Thanks Eriol-kun" said Tomoyo.

" I mean its not your fault you always lose in arguments!" Eriol said laughing with Takashi who just got what happened and high fived Eriol.

"they are both idiots, forget them talk business!" Chiharu said to Tomoyo who was glaring at Eriol and Takashi.

"ugh" she said looking away from Eriol and Takashi to face Chiharu. "Um, oh, our new member is coming in today. Well, now in fact."

She then went and leaned against Chiharu's desk and continued, "Li Syaoran, he knows:

A gun/bomb expert.

Material arts

Lip reading

And from the department his coming the say that he is smart

And Takashi he is also into computers."

" Great," Takashi said " so when do we quit?"

"what? You want to quit?" said Tomoyo with raised eyebrows.

" ye, well he has got the whole pact! What do you need us for?" he responded quickly.

"I'll fire you if needed!" Tomoyo said apparently tiered of his stupid jokes. "Plus, he's 20 which makes YOU look even older."

"What?" Takashi said in a terrified voice "I'm not _old,_ I'm only 28-!"

"And ugly…" Tomoyo went on ignoring Takashi " Your 28, and you have neither children nor are married!"

" Oh, really?" Takashi said in a funny manner " How's the husband?"

"Oh at least I'm 25!" Tomoyo said smirking.

"Don't make me-" Takashi wanted to answer but there was a soft knock on the door that made him stop.

The door was gently opened and a really handsome, chocolate haired boy appeared.

"-ehem- um, excuse me, I'm Li Syaoran" He started saying as every one looked him up and down. (Girls were more caught in the charm though.) "I'm here to meet with miss Daidouji."

"Hi, I'm Tomoyo Daidouji" Tomoyo said walking towards him to shake his hand. " I'm the head of this department -Vital cases – and this is Takashi Yamazaki, Eriol Hiiragizawa and Chiharu Dimoni" **(_sorry I don't know her family name so I made it up. Sorry)_**She continued motioning to each person who she introduced.

"Hi" All Eriol, Takashi and Chiharu said together and bowed.

Syaoran in return nodded and also bowed.

"We have another member who is going to be a little late today due to the cold she caught, Kinomoto-"

Cut off again and this time because suddenly the door was harshly thrown open and a pink dash was skipped in hitting Syaoran's back so hard and was about to fall on the floor when Syaoran turned and took hold o f a really beautiful girl who had bumped into him so she wouldn't fall on the floor.

"-Sakura!" Tomoyo fininshed.

"Oh. Hi I… um… I'm really…really sorry!" Sakura said when she came to a normal pose.

Syaoran nodded in respond.

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun is our new member!" Chiharu said making every one jump because she hadn't spoken for a long time.

"Yes," Tomoyo started again. "and that is the office you share with Sakura" she said pointing to a glass walled room .

"Thank you" Syaoran said in his deep gentle voice and started walking towards his desk.

There was a weird silence in the room for a minute and suddenly everyone jumped up at the music of Tomoyo's mobile tone.

"Ohayou?" She said into the phone. "Oh…OK…they'll be down there right away!"

"Get in position! New case." Tomoyo said as soon as she hung up. "Found a body near the west forest under the bushes this morning. So we are on it."

Chiharu turned to her computer as Takashi went to get the file's description from Akito-san on the 15th floor and Eriol got on the phone.

Sakura also got up and seeing this Syaoran got ready to go too, and they both walked out as Sakura said "We'll keep in touch!"

And with that they were out.

?? Parking lot ??

"Our car is around the corner" Sakura said as she started walking towards the car they shared for work with Syaoran following. "Shall I drive?"

"As you wish!" Syaoran said politely.

"Oh, will you?" Sakura answered hesitantly. "I have been in this job for two years now but im still not good with dead bodies so can't consecrate on driving."

Syaoran nodded as he lipped into the driver's seat of a silver colored Ferrari and started the engine and they were off.

?? West forest ??

They pulled up in front of many police cars, ambulances and police officers and got out of the card and walked over to the yellow band around the area of the incident.

"Hi." Syaoran said with Sakura walking right behind him. " S.A Li and S.A Kinomoto"

he said showing the officer who stopped them his card.

"Oh, ye" said the officer "Mr. Shingh is waiting for you" he said showing the a man in the middle of his forties.

"Oh, Ms.Kinomoto and Mr. Li. Hi" He said walking towards them. "We found the body this morning and as Dr. Fou said he died last night near midnight shot in the chest by a 45 but he is going to give us more information by tomorrow…"

" And there are tire trails seen which is also being worked on and that's all we know by now." He finished just as the came to a stop almost 5 steps to the body when Mr. Shing's mobile rand and he excused himself and went.

Sakura's face was getting more purple , by each step they took closer to the body.

Syaoran felt someone hold his left arm really tightly and turned to see it was Sakura. Sick.

"Kinomoto-san, you better go wait in the car I'll take care of this." He said to Sakura who

had her head down.

She slowly moved her head and looked in Syaoran's amber eyes trying her best to remain calm and said "No, no I got it, I'm good."

Syaoran didn't say anything but kept staring in her eyes with a look that said : '_we both know your going to be sick if you stay here, so do us both a favor and stay in the car.'_

"OK… OK…I'm going to stay in the car, I really do feel sick." She said running to the car. (To her relief).

Syaoran half sat down to take a closer look at the body and the situation. Not that he liked it. No way, he felt sick himself but he had to be there to help find the guilty part and…

As he was just sitting there examining the body, he felt someone tug on his right sleeve

He once more turned to see a little girl at the age of 3 looking in his eyes with her baby blues.

He suddenly hugged the baby girl and picked her up and ran as far as possible from the big hullabaloo and specially the body and put her down on her feet.

What else did he have to do? One look at the sight behind them with the dead body, police cars and all could make the girl suffer mentally till the rest of her life.

"What were you doing there? Who let you pass the yellow band?" He said politely with a tone of concern but really serious.

"I wanted to tell one of the policemen what I saw but everyone was busy so I passed the yellow ribbon and saw you and thought you might listen.!" The girl said with a light layer of water in her eyes. Somewhat hurt at Syaoran's action. And of course scared.

"What is your nam-" Syaoran stopped himself seeing the girl's watery eyes and scared look and started politely saying: "Oh, don't cry it's okay. Didn't you want to tell me what you saw?"

"I saw the men when they were going with their car! they had snakes." The girl said in a sweet but still scared voice.

"Oh, thank you for telling me this, it helps a lot" Syaoran said, still polite. "Now where is your mother?"

"Mama works in the university. She picks me up at 3." The girl answered now more scared as she said what she thought. " what if she doesn't find me?"

And that made her tears fall from her eyes and down her pink shaded cheeks.

"Now don't you be scared! Your strong!" he said strongly ,picking the girl up again, this time in no rush.

"Mama will find you. Don't you cry. OK? "He said in a baby-ish voice " If you cry I cry! Do you want _me _to cry?"

The girl moved her head from side to side sucking her thumb as Syaoran dried her tears with his thumb.

"OK. Now lets go and get something to eat and have some fun till your mama comes Ok?" Syaoran said walking slowly around the whole 'scene'-so the girl didn't see anything – towards the car.

"You didn't tell me your name!" He said yet in another kind of baby-ish voice.

"My name is Sana." She answered sweetly moving her thumb out a little to talk. "What is your name?"

"Syaoran." Syaoran answered. " Your name really nice."

" My mama chose it!" She said proudly. " Dada says I'm a lot like her."

"Wow, then she must be as strong as you are!" He said sounding surprised, Justas they reached the car.

He opened the back door and sat Sana down and fastened her seatbelt and that made Sakura jump up and turn to see who opened the door and found a little girl sitting at the back and at the same time the driver's seat opened and Syaoran slipped in.

"Ohayou!" Sakura said to Sana with a smile which Sana returned by also smiling and saying hi.

Then Sakura turned to Syaoran with a confused look on her face which Syaoran turned with yet another talking look that said : '_Tell you later'_

And they took off to the office.

?? Parking lot ??

They entered the parking lot and parked the car in the same spot it was parked before and got out of the car and Syaoran opened the back seat and unfastened Sana's belt and picked her up bridal style as she just fell asleep.

" What happened?" Sakura asked looking at Sana, adoring her beauty.

"Nothing, I was looking at the body and she came up to me and said she saw them as they were going with there car and that they had snakes." Syaoran said in his always-except with children like Sana- dead serious/cold voice. "She said her mother works at the university and is going to pick her up at 3. so I'm going to call her mother to pick her up here since that place is no good for children."

"Oh, she is SOOOOOOO KAWAII!" Sakura said and couldn't help but laugh the sight.

"What are you laughing at?" Syaoran said. Cold confused. **_(lol)_**

"_You _look so KAWAII with Sana in your arms." She said between giggles. " You look like a really concerned father!"

Syaoran was shocked by the comment so all he could manage to do was raise only _one_ eyebrow.

They got in the elevator and Sakura pressed the desired floor number which was 20 and the elevator started moving.

Sakura was trying to hold back giggles at the site Sayoran's fathery glows all the way up.

The elevator stopped on the 19th floor and a tall man came in and pressed the 25th floor and stood straight and said :

"Ohayou Kinomoto-chan, Ohayou" he said to both Sakura and Syaoran. "You must be the new member on the 20th floor. Am I right?"

"Yes, I'm Syaoran Li" he said and slightly bowed. Couldn't bow properly with Sana in his arms.

"I'm Yawashi Olami!" he said also bowing.

"Ohayou!" Sakura who wasn't keeping anymore giggles-she finally put a stop at the whole thing-finally answered.

" Li-kun, you have a beautiful daughter by the way!" Yawashi said just as the door of the elevator opened to the 20th floor.

Just when he finished saying 'way' Sakura couldn't help it _any longer_ and started laughing all over again but this time _really _laughing as Syaoran's eyes widened big time.

"Thank you! Bu-" he wanted to say but had to go out because Sakura was already out due to her laughing SO much , so there was no time for explanation.

"Thank you" he said.

And he stepped out, the door closed and the elevator started moving up.

"TOLD YA!" Sakura said happily between giggles.

Syaoran just snorted and walked towards the office.

?? In the office ??

"Ohayou!" Sakura said when she and Syaoran entered the office.

"Ohayou!" Everyone said in unison looking up from their work and got wide eyed when the saw Syaoran holding the sleeping Sana in his arms and so were stopped from going back to work.

" WOW! Your daughter's cute!" Eriol said with his eyes as round as his glasses.

Sakura cracked up and Syaoran got red- he was fed up-.

"KAWAIIII!!!" Chiharu and Tomoyo said in unison.

"In your file it didn't say you were married let alone having such a _kawaii _baby"

Sakuracracked up even more. Syaoran a little more red.

"Told you, you make a kawaii father!" Sakura said between giggles.

"May be I _am _old after all!" Takashi said _also _wide eyed to which Chiharu, Eriol and Tomoyo responded by laughing. (Sakura and Syaoran weren't there when they had their morning conversation) **_(remember?)_**

"I am nor MARRIED neither do I have a baby and I am _sure _I am not at the age of being a _kawaii_ father as Sakura may put it." Syaoran said in a scary voice. as he placed Sana on the black coach near them placing a coition under her head and took off his caot and civer her with it. "

"Now if your done with making fun of me I need to go and put this girl on the coach to sleep! She is going to me mad if she wakes up due to not having enough rest!" He continued whilst he placed Sana on the black coach near them placing a cautions under her head and took off his coat and covered her with it.

Every one stared at him each holding historic laughs into them.

Syaoran looked confiused but when he recalled what he said and done he was like:

"I give up!" he said putting both hands up.

That's all he said, 'I give up!"

Once more everyone cracked up as Syaoran shook his head.

"Ok, back to reality!" Tomoyo said getting serious to Syaoran's relief. "What did you find?"


	2. Chapter 2 Stolen cars part 2

**Chapter 2 stolen cars part 2**

That made Sakura's face go read and she started looking down not wanting to look at Tomoyo in the eye (she was looking at her).

"Got sick again?" Tomoyo said with a disbelieving look on.

Sakura nodded.

"You stayed in the car again?" Tomoyo said, again with disbelief .

Sakura nodded yet again.

Tomoyo's and everyone's gaze turned to Syaoran who was busy thinking with his head down while rubbing his chin with his thumb.

After a second he felt all the gazes and snapped out of it and was like:

"wha? Oh,…ye…" and he said all that happened with the tire and the baby and snakes and all "…which are not a lot!" he finished.

"so basically all we have is nothing?" Takashi said with a weird face on.

"we have to wait for Dr.Fou's answer from the lab then…" Tomoyo said moving to her office "but find out about the snake thing!"

"gotcha!" Chiharu said as she and Takashi got to their computers.

"I'm calling Dr.Fou to see when will they _exactly _finish!" Eriol said with a red face. "I hate waiting."

They all got to work and Syaoran and Sakura went to their office to see what they have.

They both sat there thinking when suddenly Sakura asked:

" what do you think Sana-chan meant by the snakes comment? Does she mean they _had _snakes?"

"I don't know." He said " I don't think so actually."

And the door was opened after being knocked on and Chiharu's head popped in.

"Hey guys! They got the tire trails!" she said "its for a black Volvo! One of the five cars stolen last weak, Sakra- chan you know!"

"ye…" Sakura said happy they found something. " A black Volvo, 2 blue Lexus and 2 smoky Nissans!"

"Exactly!"

"and…" Syaoran said impatiently.

" They found the body of the burned black Volvo 50meters away from the body and another tire trail."

"anything else?" Sakura asked.

"The body belongs to Hiro Maguaki, they call him flame!" Chiharu answered imidietly "here is his file."

And she handed Syaoran a yellow file which he opened quickly.

"Ok, thanks" said Sakura smiling to Chiharu as she went out.

"Killed two in a bank rub, had been in bombing activities , killed two cups in hostage situations…" he read "… and all due to the pressure of the scene."

"No wonder they call –d him flame!" Said Sakura wide eyed.

" these are general info." Syaoran said getting up, a paper in his hand – he took from the file- " Will you show me the file store or whatever you call it?!"

"Sure" Sakura said getting up too "Follow."

?? File room ??

"Li-kun, what are we looking for?" Sakura asked.

"The paper I brought is on the table by the door…" Syaoran answered not looking up from the box he was searching. "…find the files with the names that are in the paper."

"Ok! But why?" asked Sakura taking hold pf the paper.

"They are the people he was you know,… with ,according to the file…" He answered as he pulled out two files and went for another box. "…might help!"

"ok!"

?? Back at the office ??

"Wow, they are a lot!" Eriol said when they entered.

"They are only ten" Syaoran said reaching for a red marker on Chiharu's desk. "May I?"

"Sure!" Chiharu answered.

He picked the red marker and he and Sakura started for their office. As they past the couch Sana was sleeping on the red marker slipped from Syaoran's hand and fell on Sana's side (between her and the back of the couch. And feeling this she stirred a little.

Syaoran sighted as he put the files on Takashi's desk –the nearest desk- and went over to the couch.

He carefully bent over Sana and reached for the marker when Sana stirred again putting her arms around Syaoran's neck pulling his head to her's and said as their cheek met:

"DADA!"

I don't need to say everyone cracked up. (I said it anyway)

And then she fell asleep again with Syaoran's neckin her arms.

And there is also no need to say Syaoran was mad/embaressed/gave up (again).

(I said that too)

"Um, instead of laughing, anyone has any knowledge how to get a neck out of a baby's grasp?"

That made them laugh even more but Takashi managed to say:

"You gotta pick her up and have her sleep in your arms!"

" He can slowly move her hands dumb, dumb!" Chiharu hissed as Sakura and Eriol laughed at Takashi's point –they got what he meant-.

"I know! But don't you want to laugh!?" Takashi hissed back.

At that point Chiharu _also _laughed harder .

"Sneaky!" she said.

"The dumb, dumb comment!" Takashi said " Right back achya!"

They watched as Syaoran sighted and slowly picked Sana up in his arms, and turned to Takashi and said:

"Since its so funny, you bring in the files!"

Takashi though didn't stop laughing, and instead said " worth the sight!"

Syaoran snorted and went in the office with Sakura and Takashi following.

Takashi put all the files Syaoran was carrying on his table as Sakura placed the ones she was carrying on her's and went out with one last funny look at Syaoran who answered by snorting.

"Li-kun, hold her properly when you sit, like that you'r going to hurt her back!" Sakura said warningly.

Before Syaoran could respond Sana's eyes slowly opened. She blinked a few times and went:

"DADA?"

Sakura giggled as Syaoran looked at her with questioning eyes as to what to say.

" Sana-chan , mama and dada will come soon." Sakura said softly.

"Its Syaoran remember?" Syaoran said hesitantly.

"Syaoran!" Sana repeated as if she remembered.

Syaoran still holding her walked to a chair near by and pulled it near the table, made her sit on it and said to her kindly:

"Sana-cahn, what is your family name?"

"Kumanai!" she answered cheerfully.

The word Kumanai hit Syaoran. Suddenly a picture of a woman talking with his mom came in front of his eyes bowing as she said " Sara kumani, pleasure to meat you!"

And that was all.

"Li-kun! Are you okay?" Sakura said concerned obviously noticing something.

"N…no, no" he answered "I'm fine."

"Sana-chan, do you want something to eat?" Sakura asked sweatly.

Sana nodded shyly.

"OK" Sakura answered jumping up and ran out their office.

Syaoran got on the phone and called the only university in that area.

"Hi, this is Syaoran Li calling," he said into the phone. "May I speak to Mrs.Kumanai?"

"Are you sure?… ok… thank you… bye." He said a confused look on his face just as Sakura came in.

"Here Sana-chan!" She said sweetly as she placed a cup of milk and a plate of cookies on the table in front of her.

"Arighato!" Sana squealed happily as she started eating.

"What happened?" Sakura asked seeing Syaoran's confused face.

"Her mother left the university four hours ago." He said.

"She doesn't know She is here that's why she isn't here to pick her up." Sakura said matter of factly.

Syaoran again stare talked this time saying '_think…'_

"four hours ago would make it 8 A.M…" Sakura said confused. _Why doesn't he just say it.? ** (that's how I writ their thoughts.)**_

Syaoran's eyes now said '_and… that was…'_

"That was before we found the body," she finally said "she could have picked her up then!"

Syaoran's eyes widened moving toward Sana saying '_she is sitting right HERE!'_

_Oh, so that's why! _

She gave an apolitical look. Sana was too busy eating to listen anyways.

They started looking through the files as they couldn't talk about her mother in front of her and didn't want to send her out because she was enjoying drawing so much they didn't want to ruin it and couldn't go _out_ because they had no time and 20 file. Minus 5 actually. (the are done with five.)

"Want more coffee?" Sakura asked all of a sudden over Sana's singing voice.

"ye," he said " I'll go get some more!" he said as he put his pen down to get up.

"No, I'll get it" Sakura was already up, said " Dada must stick around."

She ran out laughing knowing Syaoran was going to snap and walked towards their coffee maker.

"any word on the mother?" She asked Eriol.

She got out once before for coffee and told them about Sana's mother.

"Nope," He said not in a happy tone he always talks in.

"Anything new?" She asked who ever had some news ,as she filled the second cup.

"Nope," Eriol said again answering for everyone.

"ok!" She said walking back to the office she and Syaoran shared.

She entered to see a weird sight.

Syaoran had a confused look, Sana was uncomfortably standing in front of him waiting for an answer or something of some sort.

She placed the cups down and asked with one raised eyebrow:

"what is it?"

Syaoran turned to face her also with one raised eyebrow and said hesitantly:

"what does hopoie mean?"

Sakura cracked up, but stoped when she sow Syaoran's still confused face and uncomfortable Sana.

She giggled a little before answering though.

"It means she needs to make number 2!" She finally sai causing Syaoran's other eyebrow to raise.

"Wha? Make numbe-" he said looking from Sana to Sakura.

"Don't worry daddies can let their work mate take it from here!" She said as Syaoran gave out a sight of relief letting the dady comment slip this time.

Sakura giggled and picked Sana up but before she could go her cell phone rang. She held Sana with one arm resting her on her hip and answered her phone.

"Kinomoto Sakura here…?" she said to the phone. "Hai…hai… be right there."

"Li-kun, you have to tell Chiharu to take her I got to run…" She said when she hung up. "Akito-san wants me up right now!"

"ok!" Syaoran answered getting up taking Sana from Sakura.

Sakura ran out of the office and went to the elevator as Syaoran went out of their office, looking red, embarrassed of what he had to say.

"Dimoni-san," he hesitated before he continued, "ca…can you… t, take her to… got a situation!"

Eriol and Takashi cracked up as Chiharu ran to take Sana from Syaoran.

"Sure" she said.

_-no laughing on her part?- _Syaoran thought.

And then she ran towards the bathroom.

"Where is Daidoji-san by the way?" Syaoran asked trying to change the subject to try and stop then from laughing.

No such luck, the just kept laughing not bothering to stop to talk when they could point to her office.

The door to their office slowly opened and Sakura came in at the same time Tomoyo burst out of her office talking on her cell phone. _Not _happy.

"-sight- thank you, bye!" she said and hung up.

She turned to look at them and said:

"Another body, in the highway 45!" Tomoyo said as if stating the obvious "with a burned blue Lexus 50meters away from it!"

"That is so great!" they heard a voice say.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura said shocked.

They all turned to see who it was and it turned out be Chiharu with Sana in her arms.

Looking up from Sana she looked at everyone's shocked/confused/glaring stare and

"What?" She continued obviously not knowing what had made them react like that " She was only telling me about her mother's blue Lexus car!"


	3. Chapter 3 Stolen cars part 3

_**Exclamation: I do not own card captor Sakura and…**_

_**p.s: in chapter 1 I Syaoran called Sakura by her first name! That was a mistake he actually used her last! Sorry! R&R PLZ**_

Chapter 3 Stolen cars part 3 

Everyone's gaze went towards each other. Sakura to Tomoyo Eriol to Takashi, but Syaoran's face was blank, but he was thinking and suddenly, after digesting what they heard they all turned their faces/ gazes towards Sana who was now relieved. (about going to the bathroom)

"What is it?" Chiharu asked again.

But no one answered they all grabbed their coats as fast as they could and went right out the door.

"Stay with Sana…" Tomoyo said as serious as ever as she, too went out "… no time to explain!"

"bu…hay…wait-" Chiharu said, but they were already out so she decided to stay there and do as told.

?? With the others ??

"Sakura-chan, Li-kun, you two go to the scene…" Tomoyo said as they reached the elevator "Eriol-kun you go to the department with the stolen cars file, we need all the information,"

They came to a stop at the elevator waiting for Tomoyo to finish then part ways. (Sakura pressed the button for the elevator to come)

"Takashi you come with me, we are going to check it with Akito-san!" she finished just when the elevator made a DING sound and its doors opened.

Sakura and Syaoran went in the elevator, Tomoyo and Takashi went to the stairs (just a 1 floor difference till Akito's office (the head of the whole thing) and Eriol got on the phone.

?? Sakura and Syaoran ??

"um… Li-kun?" Sakura said , well… pretty much asked.

Syaoran who was looking down looked up instead of answering.

" Do you think this blue Lexus is Sana's mother's?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran shrugged , I don't know.

"Li-kun?"

"hmm?"

"Wi…will you drive?" Sakura asked as the elevator stopped and its door opened.

Syaoran nodded.

He was too busy thinking to answer.

They walked to the same Ferrari they drove in the morning. Just around the corner and took off.

?? the scene ??

Syaoran got out of the driver's seat and rolled his eyes at Sakura who also got out.

That made Sakura slump back in with a red shade of shame on her cheek.

Syaoran walked over to the yellow bands and crossed them showing the officer his card.

When he got there they were already taking the body away, so he just went to take a look at the car but a masculine voice calling his name stopped him.

He turned to see Shingh-san walking towards him.

"Hi…" He said when he got to Syaoran. "… again!"

"Hi" Syaoran responded.

" This is so messed up…" Shingh-san said " two bodies in one day?… not so good!"

"Ye… your right!" Syaoran answered simply.

" I've got nothing to say! All the same as this morning !" Shingh-san said.

" Who does the body belong to?" Syaoran asked.

" Not known yet!" Shingh-san answered. "… but Dr.Fou will tell us his identity in an hour."

Syaoran relaxed at the word 'his'. Not Sana's mother. Thank God!

"thank you!" Syaoran said as he got closer to the car.

It was burned. Like the last one. What does that supposed to mean?

He turned around and just to find himself in front of the ambulance and somehow, saw the dead person's face.

The face jolted some pictures in his mind. He remembered things he never did, for the second time that day. Things he didn't feel good about. Things he had tried to forget.

He saw a tall blond man with a tattoo of a snake on his neck. He was the dead man! He was standing close to a woman he could recognize as Sara, Sana's mother who , noe that he could look at closely , had the same tattoo on her neck as the man. They were looking down at him with a sweat smile, but he, as a kid, could see something other than that, deep in their eyes.

"LI-KUN!"

"Wha…what?" Syaoran said looking around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Li-kun! Are you ok?" The concerned voice asked again.

Finally finding Sakura as the source of the voice, he looked in her eyes seeing concern despite his confused ones.

"I called your name more than five times!"

"oh… ah, ye…sor- ye?" He said, but he himself didn't understand what he said.

"Chiharu called…" Sakura said still concerned "… she said she fond out about the snake thingy!"

Sakura didn't wait for an answer and continued .

" Chiharu says that …"

"… it is a sign of a gang!" the both said in unison.

There was an awkward silence for a while then Sakura said:

"Do you know them?"

Syaoran didn't answer. He couldn't. Something made him feel awful. He didn't know what. He could feel the weight of the hidden memories on his back. They didn't make him feel good.

"Li-kun?"

" huh?" he managed to say.

" you ok?"

"Aha!" he said walking towards their car. " Its nothing, I just thought I knew him!"

and they got in the car and drove off.

?? the office 1:00 P.M ??

"ok… thanks!" Tomoyo said to the phone and hung up. Not happy.

"Dr.Fou ha-" she stopped herself when the door opened and Sakura and Syaoran came in with thoughtful faces.

" Where have you been?" Tomoyo said to them as everyone turned to them. " You called almost an hour ago to tell us that you just took off and are coming!?"

"Traffic!" Sakura ad Syaoran said together.

"ok…" Tomoyo said turning to everyone "… Dr.Fou said he was killed an hour before we found him and has the identity of the body announced as Onies Shingau!"

That was it! Syaoran new all the memories flashing in front of his eyes were bad news. He felt guilt all over him for and unknown cause.

Once again, he saw memories of a time not known to him. His father. Remembering his father he felt the water in him turn to tears but there was no way he would let them wet his eyes. He had never cried. Never. So he just killed the tears in him at the sight of his father calling to the same tall blond man he saw today laying on the hospital bed being carried into the ambulance addressing him as Onies!

He couldn't breath. Not when he was remembering things that caused him grate sorrow, so when Sana saw him and ran to him putting her small arms around his waist and tightened her grip he gave his saved breath out with a thud and was dragged out of his unconscious thoughts.

"Syaoran-kun!" She said looking up strait into his eyes with her big round baby blues. "Can we go out and play?"

Syaoran didn't know what to say so he just looked at Tomoyo and others for help.

"Sure Sana-chan…" Tomoyo answered instead of Syaoran to his relief "… But first we all need to talk for a little while, so why don't you go back to drawing and then Li-kun will take you out to play!?"

Sana nodded happily and ran to Sakura and Syaoran's office.

"Ok!" Tomoyo said like for the hundredth time and to Syaoran relief –again- no one noticed his pause. Even Sakura. " We need to see to things quickly. Things are happening faster than we breath. Two bodies in one day means we don't have much time till the next victim! Takashi, what do we have?"

" Two victims, Hiro known as flame and Onies Shingau. Both shot in the upper chest, near the neck. Both bodies found 50m away from a burned car. Both cars stolen. Both have the same tattoo of a snake on their neck…" Takashi said immediately. "…which is the sign of a gang and they apparently are its members."

There was terrifying silence in the room which had the vibe of two bodies and murderers and blown up cars. And let me tell you… it didn't feel good!

" Li-kun!" Tomoyo said out of the blue making every one jump up. " Take Sana-chan out please, she is really bored!"

Syaoran nodded and went to the office he shared with Sakura.

"Eriol-kun!" Tomoyo said turning to Eriol. "call all the searching posts to look around for the three other stolen cars and that includes helicopters!"

Eriol got his phone out immediately as he nodded.

"And you three stay alert!" Tomoyo said to Takashi, Tomoyo and Sakura "I want no mistakes!"

and with that she went to her office.

?? With Syaoran and Sana 1:30 P.M ??

Syaoran got out of the driver's seat of his car, a green Porsche and went over to Sana's side to help her out. They were at a park Syaoran spotted that morning. No one was around as far as Syaoran could see. An actually deserted but beautiful small park. Almost unnoticeable because of its far and empty location. Just like the place for Syaoran. Quiet, beautiful and relaxing. Probably the reason he noticed the place.

"Can we go to the swings?" Sana asked excitedly at the sight of the swing set ahead almost immediately after she got out of the car.

Syaoran just nodded, locked his car and started walking towards the swings with Sana's hand in his.

Sana jog-walked along giving out a shriek of happiness.

She let go of Syaoran's hand and ran to the swings held in the middle of the square shaped playground and sat on one trying to swing, but she was not tall enough for he legs to reach the sand covered ground.

Finally after trying for a minute or two she gave up and looked shyly at Syaoran who was standing where she let go of his hand, watching her with a grin.

Sana didn't say anything but looked at him with pleading eyes. Syaoran shook his head at Sana's funny moment and started walking towards her with the grin still on his face.

Sana got ready on the swing when Syaoran reached over and asked her to get ready.

"set…" Sana said when she was ready "…GO!"

Syaoran pushed the swing at Sana's signal for him to go. He did this for a few more times till Sana had the fastest speed safe for her and then he stepped back and watched Sana swing. Her blond hair flying about, shining like gold under the sun's light.

He was thinking about the pictures that flashed in front of his eyes once in a while, and about their familiarity. He saw a short black haired man standing on one side of what looked like a garden with a woman , Sara and a many other men, one he could recognize as Onies. But then, he was slowly dragged out of his thoughts and all noticing Sana's gaze go up to the sky.

Slowly the sound of a helicopter came to hearing, sound of screaming, a motor sickles' engine. He was slowly coming back to reality. But the sound of the police cars coming from far made the process faster.

He quickly pulled himself together and told Sana to keep swinging and not to move, then he started looking around, he saw a blue Lexus with a woman in tears driving it not far from them. A masked man was driving the motor bike an inch away from the woman with a gun in his hand pointed towards the woman shouting something at her.

Syaoran knew this was going to turn ugly so he looked back at Sana.

"Sana-chan,…" He said coolly " …why don't you sing a song for me?"

"ok!" Sana said happily "But I'm shy"

"Close your eyes then…" Syaoran said stopping Sanas swing, took hold of both her hands and continued "…and cover your ears. That way you can hear yourself better!"

"Ok!" Sana said excitedly covering her ears and started singing.

Syaoran removed one of Sana's hands from her ear and whispered:

"don't open your eyes and don't take your hands off of your ears!" and put her hand back on her ear.

Sana nodded while singing.

Syaoran then rushed towards the blue Lexus. He knew it was the stolen car because when he got closer he saw the woman's face more thoroughly and was proved right that it was Sana's mother.

"Give it to me Sara!" the man was shouting.

"I am not letting you kill me!" Sara said. " You dragged me into this!"

"Gi-" he stopped talking when he noticed Syaoran, and got off the bike, opened the car's door and dragged Sara out all in a split second . He had the gun pointed to Sara's head now. "Get back!"

He was ready to drag Sara out of the car from before. He was in a hurry from when he heard the helicopter's blade sound. Things were not going according to his plan!

"GET BACK!" shouted.

"Ok!ok!" Syaoran said moving back. He was standing ten steps away from Sana at her right.

Sara's tears rushed down faster at the sight of her daughter.

The moment was broken by the squeal sound of the police cars' brakes and the voice of a man shouting "FREEZE!"

It was an awkward scene. The masked man holding Sara with a gun pointed at her, Syaoran and Sana in between the policemen/women and the masked man and for a moment there was no sound except the helicopter's and Sana's singing voice.

But then again, the sound of an explosion made everyone jump up! A great thud. An explosion happening approximately 50m away.

Every one were trying their best to get the situation right. The same man who shouted freeze now shouted " RELEASE YOUR HOSTAGE!"

Everyone was worried except Syaoran.

Sakura and all the crew were there too, with their guns out. They were worried too. More because Sana and Syaoran were in the _middle_ of all this in the clearing and first ones to be shot.

But yet again, not Syaoran, he wasn't worried.

Not only was he not worried, but he also was not in this world. He saw the same picture as before. A short black haired man with the same snake sign standing on one side of a garden which now he recognized was his mother's favorite garden back home. Sara and Onies were standing beside him with other man with the same snake sign. They each had guns.

Back to reality, he saw Sana in the middle if the play ground with her eyes closed and with her hands on her ears. This sight slowly changed. Instead of Sana he saw a small chocolate haired boy, only two years old. It was himself Syaoran realized. Then he saw her father running towards him as the short black haired man raised his gun with a grin.

Then all the men beside the short one turned to tall trees and Sara was no longer beside him but in his grip. With only one difference from the last time Syaoran saw them.

The gun was no longer pointed at Sara but was pointed at Sana.

Syaoran turned back to his memories but felt himself move. He was running like his father now.

Flashing between reality and memories. After a split second he felt himself jump, just like his father and:

BANG!

And everything went black both in reality and his memory, but he could hear. He heard his mother's crying voice. He heard police cars. He also heard Sara's cry.

He finally understood why he had guilt allover him.

His father died saving him. And that made Syaoran guilty. That was why he could never cry. He didn't think anything more painful than that would happen so he saved his tears for the non existing greater pain.

And now that was renewed.

He slowly opened his eyes to meet Sana's teary ones.

"Syaoran!" she said shakily. "I'm sorry!"

He didn't understand the reason Sana was apologizing, But just then, he came completely back to reality and suddenly felt a great pain in his chest. He looked down and saw his bloody shirt. He was shot.

At that moment he felt he caused Sana the pain of guilt, so he tried to think of something smart to say to stop the pain right there and forever.

"You saved your mother!" he said with difficulty as he forced a smile.

"OH MY GOD!" came Sakura's voice as she appeared with Eriol. "LI-KUN!"

She too, had teary eyes but Eriol's he could feel, was filled with concern.

Then men in white came up to them and that was the last thing he saw, felt and heard.

?? Hospital 7:00 P.M ??

He slowly opened his eyes. Despite the darkness of his closed eyes, now all he could see was white.

He slowly turned hi head to see Sakura sitting on a chair next to the bed he was on. Realizing he is in a hospital, he remembered what has happened. He started feeling the pain in his chest again. Not only the bullet's pain but the guilt.

"LI-KUN!" Sakura squealed with happiness when she saw he opened his eyes, but her happiness faded when she saw his pained face. She was smart enough to know that the pain he was more wincing of was not the bullet's but was something else. "Are you ok?"

The 20 year old Syaoran would have nodded and hid the pain he was going through but the 2 year old one would cry his eyes out in his mother's embrace till he fell asleep and would feel much lighter when he woke up.

So that's what happened. The Syaoran sitting on the bed was not the 20 year old one but was the 2.

"No!" he said shakily no longer able to hold the years' tears in him. He didn't want his pride to be broken by crying but yet he wanted to give it all out and Sakura seemed like a person he could trust. " I k…killed my dad!"

Shocked Sakura but Syaoran blurted everything out before she could say anything. When Syaoran finished telling her everything he couldn't help it anymore. There was no more place for one more drop in his body. Whatever he did, he couldn't stop the first tear from falling.

Sakura as a very soft hearted person couldn't see her 'just met friend' in this much pain, so she leaped up and went over Syaoran who had just one tear of guilt sliding down his blank, emotionless face and through her hands around his neck and held him close.

"Its not your fault!" she said sweetly "Do you think that its Sana's fault that your shot?"

Syaoran shook his head.

"See!?" Sakura said " Then its not your fault either!"

Syaoran just couldn't. He couldn't hold things in anymore. He through his arms around Sakura's waist and you might think he cried his eyes out, but he didn't. he didn't allow one more drop to fall. He was good at keeping feelings to himself. He had done it for 18 years. So he just sat there with his arms around Sakura's waist, an emotionless expression on his face caused by a renewed guilt which was being forgotten by each day made him more stubborn at keeping things to himself. If his feelings were sorrow and pain, he would rather suffer himself and see others happy than take them down with him.

"T…thanks!" he said blankly.


End file.
